The present invention relates generally to a snack tray for mounting within the dashboard of an automobile.
Heretofore, drink holders and snack trays adapted for use in automobiles have been designed to be supported removably on a window, a door wall, on the seat back of the front passenger seats, or in similar manners. As such, such drink holders and snack trays are accessible and handy for use by automobile passengers but not ordinarily by the driver. Other conventional snack trays are available for placement in the seat, console or floor space within the front area of the passenger compartment. However, such snack trays are also not handy and relatively inconvenient to the automobile driver in that the driver must ordinarily reach uncomfortably to obtain items from the snack tray and must similarly replace such items esentially by feel. Moreover, such snack trays present a greater disadvantage in that more often than not the driver's attention is distracted in reaching for or replacing snack items thereby creating a potential danger of unsafe driving.
In contrast, the present invention provides a snack tray slidably mounted within an automobile dashboard for easy access by both driver and passengers to avoid the aforementioned problems.